User talk:AndreEagle17
---- RE: Aliases Thanks Andre. I'll remove more when I get the chance. With Steve Haines, one alias I would leave up there is "Mr. Leisurewear" as both Trevor and Dave refer to him by that. I think abbreviations are acceptable though. If you see any that contain "Mr/Mrs" etc then they can go. SJWalker (talk) 14:49, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hacking I think it's a good idea, if you create the page I will help. I won't have much time to edit until Friday, though. DocVinewood (talk) 17:48, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Sovereign Yeah, it was a weird one. It's definitely got a tint, it wasn't just a trick of the light. I have saved it in Franklin's safehouse so I'll take it into LSC tonight (my time - busy working at the moment) and see if it appears as a customisation option. I'll keep a lookout for the stock rat-truck. smurfy (coms) 00:29, February 12, 2015 (UTC) : Pretty sure I've seen a stock one in its usual spot at least once. Found a pre-customised one driving around last night when I was running around Sandy Shores testing for female sheriff deputy spawns. smurfy (coms) 00:45, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::: I've got the stock Rat-Loader pics. My online character owned one. Couldn't find one in Story Mode on a couple of attempts. ::: The Sovereign with the tinted windscreen is VERY interesting. If i go into LSC, the tint disappears. There are certainly no customisation options. When I leave LSC, it is gone for good. I'd say I may have either discovered a bug, or it is a unique variant. Definitely shouldn't be used in the infobox. Going to see if I can find another one before I call it a bug. smurfy (coms) 09:36, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Nope, not a bug. Looks like that Lost MC rider always spawns with a tinted screen. You can see it on the screenshot I had already put on the Sovereign page of the Paleto Score spawn. As far as the Rossevelt goes, same here, all Story mode versions have no trunk as far as I have seen. smurfy (coms) 20:00, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Roosevelts without trunks You too? I haven't found one with a truck either, i have found it with lots of modifications like different wheels, colors and tires, but never have i found one with the trunk. Might be a glitch, or might be purposed, either way, i like it without a trunk. (talk) | ( ) 15:56, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Rat loaders have never spawned for me at all, but about the sovereigns , i think i have seen one without a tinted window, i will confirm by checking again, but i'm sure i have pulled one over in a sheriff cruiser once, messing around. (talk) | ( ) 16:08, February 12, 2015 (UTC) i love the fact DLC cars spawn on the road, is it just me that still goes 'uuuuuh!' when i see a DLC car on the road? (talk) | ( ) 16:14, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes, the huntley is way to common, its more common that the rhapsody, which is a very common american car, its in thousands of films. I have never seen that bentley in my entire life! I think way to many sports cars spawn in Rockford Hills, i know its a rich estate, but its not that rich that everyone owns a rapid gt, furore gt or massacro, its cool though, as it is easy to get hold of a sports car now. I love how the Biff lets paper fall out of it, so much detail! (talk) | ( ) 16:32, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, if only there was more traffic in GTA IV, to make it more like New York. I love that in GTA V, even though there is so much traffic, it doesn't seem to effect you in missions, as the traffic isn't as bad in some missions, i thought i would be really hard to do races and chases, but its no different than last gen! (talk) | ( ) 16:44, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles in GTA V table Check out Talk:Vehicles in GTA V for my poll on a new vehicles table. :) please vote. (talk) | ( ) 17:56, February 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Staff picture Thanks for the recommendation Andre. It makes a change from being compared to John Prescott (type him into Google Images and you'll see why), but on Tommy Vercetti's phone Paul was listed as "English Prick", so I hope that wasn't a subtle message, haha. The reason I chose Michael was because I get the feeling when I play GTA V that he's the protagonist I most connect with, since we have the same taste in vehicles (though my favourite executive vehicle is the first gen Oracle) and the same taste in music (his favourite station is Los Santos Rock Radio and so is mine). Thanks for the suggestion though :) SJWalker (talk) 22:18, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Aye, I do. The HD character artworks look so much better. Don't get me wrong, the 3D universe games look great, but since the HD characters are mo-capped by real people they look more "alive". SJWalker (talk) 23:20, February 13, 2015 (UTC) I agree. I was five in 2001 and I guess that with the technology at the time those artworks were considered "revolutionary". The San Andreas artworks were definitely the best of the 3D artworks, they looked much more "lifelike". Vice City's artworks weren't terrible, far from, but San Andreas was a milestone in many ways. SJWalker (talk) 23:33, February 13, 2015 (UTC) I agree. One thing Rockstar have got right with the HD Universe is the artworks. From the glitzy high-life ones of TBoGT to the darker and gritty ones of TLaD, they've captured them perfectly. SJWalker (talk) 23:56, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Holding weapons (take 2) Hey dude. It's been quite a time since I asked you to do gun holding pics. Have you done them? Thanks in advance. LeoBykov (talk) 11:36, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :Just saw the conversation, giving my opinion... :They're unneeded. While the FPS images are not bad since the FPS is a new feature in GTA, an image depicting the character holding the gun, especially the three, will just spam the galleries and make the pages lag even more. There's not even screenshots of guns holding animations from previous games. :Just my opinion though. 12:54, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Tip: Open a forum so we can collecte votes about it. 12:59, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry for asking you to do this,guys. I would do it myself,but I only have PS3 without any capture card. No,of course,I can upload casual low-quality camera photos,but who will need it? Yeah,maybe I was wrong with requesting taking pics of all characters holding guns. Because holding animations are same,you can simply take Pistol screenshot with Michael, Pump-Action Shotgun with Franklin and etc. That was my suggestion. It's purely your choice to whether do it or not,I can't judge you. LeoBykov (talk) 13:03, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Social Club Hey, i found you on social club! :) (talk) | ( ) 17:55, February 14, 2015 (UTC) I sent you a friend request on R* SC, can you accept it? :) (talk) | ( ) 19:01, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day Hey man. Happy Valentine's. But you won't believe the nonsense I did at work yesterday :( -_-. ( ) 19:15, February 14, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well, the same secret I've been avoiding to tell one of my female coworkers (the fact that I never had a girlfriend) came out yesterday accidentally when I was busy opening my paycheck. I didn't even study what I was saying because I was opening my paycheck and still remembering bout some cute girl I was talking to yesterday that walked in. Ever since I let the secret out, work has been pure hell. She's been annoying me all night about it -__-. Stupid me xD. ( ) 19:25, February 14, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : Dam! LOL (talk) | ( ) 19:40, February 14, 2015 (UTC) : Sounds just like what she was doing. She wouldn't stop bugging me saying "oh you suck at getting game" and all that. I'm here like "oh lord have mercy". She tried calling me her best friend and stuff and I'm here like, "she doesn't even reply to me". She was like "oh it's cause you not exciting to talk to". I'm here like "then don't call me your best friend". She also wanted me to buy shoes for her. I'm here like she's just like my Hispanic friend. Both expect me to do things for them while they do nothing for me. The same way I took back my Hispanic friend's gift, the same way she won't be getting a gift from me. Simple as that xD. ( ) 19:44, February 14, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : @Monkeypolice, I know right! Got me pissed. : But hey Andre, you won't believe that my same Hispanic friend came and betrayed me. Seems like she told my assistant managers bout my text messages to her (they aren't even bad), and my assistant manager told me I need to stop for the best of me, because I can get in some serious trouble for it. Basically, she exposing what I told her not to tell nobody. And we don't even talk bad things. It's crazy how you can do so much for people and they come in stab you in the back like you a nobody. I guess it's time to cut her off, as I expected to happen soon any. ( ) 03:50, February 15, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : Right and it's crazy how these are things I wouldn't do to her, but she had to do such to me. She straight up backstabbed me. ( ) 15:29, February 15, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : RE: That is one of my favorite missions in the game, and I think it is among the best missions in the game and most fun moments of Watch Dogs. It is simple and fun. I kinda had a liking for Iraq though and I'm sorry the Viceroys' vehicles cant be kept or at least spawned in the game world. So far, which missions were hard to you? ( ) 00:02, February 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I never did a Digital Trip. I always wondered what they were about. I also gotta check out those Cash Run things and the alien minigame (NVZN). Also, is that mission called "A Pit of Paranoia" (check the wiki). In that mission you got to the Pawnee Trailer Park and you have to identify and knock out two guys with a code, while trying to avoid being spotted. If that's the mission you are talking about, I agree with you on that. I hated that mission. Did you know that Clara dies in the storyline? :( ( ) 02:19, February 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh yea I hated Damien but to be honest, I think there's only one way to kill Damien, and therefore you can't choose which gun to use on him. But I hated Damien a lot. I took a liking to Iraq and yea it was painful to see Clara die. I also liked T-Bone. Overall, I don't see where the hate in Watch Dogs is coming from. I honestly like its storyline, characters, weapon shooting, hacking, wanted level system and killing gang members. The only thing I hate is the amount of stealth in some missions such as the one where you had to get Badboy through the entire Viceroys building without being spotted, the driving physics and the reputation system. ( ) 02:37, February 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Facebook Sure thing Andre. To be honest I'm more or less giving up on facebook too. I only speak to one person regularly, though I am involved in a few groups. SJWalker (talk) 23:03, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Dang that sucks man! I don't use Facebook either. I only log on often to do some daily things but I don't talk to anyone on there loften. That's why I get none to very little likes on my photos on Facebook. All the people who write on my talk page or messaged me are past people. Anyway, sorry to see you go. Reminds of when I deleted my Instagram. ( ) 23:08, February 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I deleted it because I had very little followers. I never could make it up to 130 followers and I lost more followers than gained. I also got very few likes and barely anyone wanted to follow me. Most people who followed me ended up unfollowing me. I had friends and family that didn't even wanna follow me. Plus the stuff people posted was too negative and stuff for me so I deleted it. As many likes as I used to give some girls, I never got a follow or like from them yet. So that's why I deleted my Insta. ( ) 23:38, February 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I tend to use Twitter more. I can post my moronic ramblings anonymously and I find things more tranquil on there, because you can surround yourself with "like-minded" people. I don't have an Instagram account as I don't have any photos to upload and I am not photogenic at the best of times. I have about 40 photos on my facebook (all taken by others) and I only like about three of them. SJWalker (talk) 23:52, February 17, 2015 (UTC) It is. I recently got sent a friend request from someone at my school who went to prison for sending a hoax bomb threat to a shopping centre to get his brother off work early (I kid you not). If he thinks I'm accepting it he's got another thing coming. At least on Twitter he can't find me. SJWalker (talk) 00:20, February 18, 2015 (UTC) He's not a terrorist, just an idiot. He phoned the police (from a public telephone box) claiming he'd been given a letter detailing the bomb. He got six months in a youth offenders institute for it and it was on the national news. I know my school was full of morons but I never thought they were that moronic. SJWalker (talk) 00:28, February 18, 2015 (UTC) It's quite worrying, really, that someone is prepared to do something like that, especially with the increased terrorist threat in the UK. Incredibly, his mum claimed he was the "victim". SJWalker (talk) 00:40, February 18, 2015 (UTC) I tend to disagree. I find less negative posts on Facebook than on Instagram because I don't check my Home on Facebook like I used to on Insta. I only use Facebook for specific reasons, but none of my social networks are active and lively at all. Even my Twitter is dead. In my honest opinion, social networks aren't for me xD. To me, on Insta, the only way to blend in was if you had more followers than you follow, post good pics and get a lot of likes. I used to post my best pics on Insta at one point and it'd take hours for it to get one like. Waste of time to me xD. ( ) 00:48, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 PS4 photos I copy all mine to a USB memory stick and save them on my PC. Then upload direct to wiki from there. I don't upload directly from PS4. You can't upload to the wiki direct from the PS4 web browser either. smurfy (coms) 23:54, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Heists Update Hey Andre. Are you sure that Rockstar is planning to release the Heists Update in March? They haven't even released any info about new vehicles, weapons, locations, characters etc that are to be featured. The trailer has been released last year and it's soon March. We haven't heard anything from Rockstar about it. It can't be released in March if up to now we don't know what is to come in the DLC. We don't even know the names of the vehicles seen in the trailer and if that's all of them in the update. I'm just being honest. ( ) 02:03, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hi Andre how do I contact the admin to rename my image? Ricorodriguezagency (talk) 16:12, February 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Actually, that is its name. I'm unsure of why the "(GTA IV)" is in the display title. ( ) 17:39, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I'd ask Leon Davis about it since he renamed the page to "The Hater". ( ) 17:42, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hey also, that Gabriel guy is adding unlicensed pictures which don't follow the policy. I messaged him about it not even half an hour ago and he's still adding unlicensed images. Should I give him a warning or wait a while? ( ) 18:10, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Demeanour It is subtly different from behaviour, more specifically "the way a person behaves towards others; conduct". smurfy (coms) 20:10, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Engines What was that? 18:10, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :It is never specified what engine it is, that's why I put the type of fuel it takes. 18:16, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Gathering info for a game isn't always about game files, if you use your eyes to look at the engines ingame, you can clearly see what they are, don't just use game files for this info, as Rockstar put only vague info into gamefiles, we have to do our own research. (talk) | ( ) 18:18, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :::That "vague information" is what makes the game exist in the first place. 18:22, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes, but is is still vague, it doesn't describe the engine, only shows vague information about its existence. (talk) | ( ) 18:24, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (LCS) All I see is a copy-paste engine texture on every car... 18:36, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ...and how do you know they are evident to have different engines if they all appear the same in game? 18:51, February 20, 2015 (UTC) you're clearly not looking close enough, they appear to me as all different ones, do you even have a next-gen console, as they are clearly all different on next-gen. (talk) | ( ) 18:52, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :Neither did you as the current topic is about GTA LCS' engines. 18:54, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :::So what, applies eitherway, they aren't all the same in GTA II, SA, LSC, VC, VCS etc etc.either (talk) | ( ) 18:56, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Can't see engines in GTA 2, is a topdown game. And "LSC"? btw yeah, they all look the same. Just play any 3D era games (preferably III, VC, LCS and VCS), smash up any two car's fronts and you'll see that they have both the same engine texture. 19:00, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::well you're not listening either, as i didn't even mention GTA 2 (talk) | ( ) 19:03, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::What's this then? "GTA II" 19:04, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Right, this is ridiculous, the argument has gone way to far, and you know that you're making it worse by picking out everytihng, and you know i meant GTA III, and you should know that GTA 2 isn't stylised as roman numerals (GTA II) (talk) | ( ) 19:17, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Some people do write it as "GTA II". Most write "GTA 2" but some write "GTA II". It's like GTA V. It's GTA V but some people call it GTA 5 for some reason. 19:20, February 20, 2015 (UTC) This would be false information then. Then only actual way to have correct information in the engine section is to write that the engine is unknown but the fuel it takes is known or ask R* employees for explanation of all engines (they probably won't reply though). I'd say give the engine actual name (V8/V10/50cc/gokart/whatever) IF the engine is modelled in the car (SA, IV and V) and leave unknown for games which have a copy-paste texture (III, VC, LCS, VCS). Would that be a good compromise? Also, Faggio has 3 gears, like it or not. It's said in the game files that it has 3 gears so it has 3 gears in game. I haven't played enough GTA with sound to say if I heard anything (I'll try later) but it could be because Faggio is not fast enough to even reach the gear shift point. Maybe even R* made the audio one endless loop without the gear shift. Who knows. The gears are defined there and if you don't believe me, check the handling file - or better yet, delete the handling file and try running the game afterwards. 21:02, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Dude, THE GAME FILES IS WHAT MAKES THE BIKE ACTUALLY WORK. It's IMPOSSIBLE for it to be incorrect. What it says there is what is SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN and CANNOT BE AN OVERSIGHT, EVER. (Well, there can be an oversight but that will result in crazy glitches). And no, Voltic/Surge/whateverelectriccarinGTAV have only one gear - it says it in V's handling file. PS. I used caps lock to point out things - I'm not shouting (if it appears like it) 21:12, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Motorcycles I see you know a bit about bike engines, this is good, as i know little about them :) If you could work on motorcycles, i shall work on cars, trucks etc :) (talk) | ( ) 18:50, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Reverting If WildBrick reverts another edit on Faggio, you should probably leave him a warning, as you're right about the gears (talk) | ( ) 20:33, February 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: McJeff seems to have already protected the page. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 21:14, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Well handled. I've reviewed your handling of the situation. That will go down well on April 15 when your probation expires. Leo68 (talk) 21:27, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Peace Talks So now that LS11sVaultBoy locked the page, it's time for peace talk (hopefully). The Engines. III, VC, LCS, VCS and CW have flat boxes, all using the same texture. SA, IV, TLAD, TBoGT and V have actual modelled engines, some are different some are the same. 1, L1961, L1969, 2 and A have no visible engines (they don't, right?) so I have no idea why am I even mentioning these. Games with actual engines can have... no, wait... should have the name of engine written down. V8/V10/go-kart, whatever. Engine is seen and can be identified so it should be noted on the page. For SA vehicles, it should also be noted what fuel it takes along with the engine name. Games with copy-paste engine textures should stay unknown. No making up names, no making up excuses. Unknown. That's it. It should be stated what fuel it takes if it's said in game files. This way all stupid speculation will be avoided and facts will be kept. The Faggio. The handling file states it has 3 gears. If the handling line says this, it is 101% like that in game, whether you can see/hear it or not. The handling is one of the most important files in the game. Mistakes simply CANNOT happen. Sure, you can write gibberish all over the file and still make it work as long as you disable that gibberish - if it's not disabled, have fun running the game. The line for Faggio is not disabled. Everything written there is correct - if one small tiny bit would be incorrect, the game would crash when it loads. The only cases where handling file would sound insane is with helicopter case. All pre-IV helicopters (actually all helicopters, explain it later) are really cars. They are only scripted to be able to fly and not drive. Take a heli to Pay 'n' Spray, you'll leave with wheels on the helicopter. This happens with all pre-IV games. Helicopters, just like cars, have a defined drivetrain, gears, engine type, etc. Example: LCS Maverick - AWD, 1 gear, Petrol engine. III Dodo - AWD, 1 gear, Petrol engine. VC Hunter - AWD, 1 gear, Petrol engine. III DeadDodo (not a heli but planes apply too) - AWD, 5 gears, Diesel engine. IV helicopters are similar. They're more of a helicopter and less of a car though. They are RWD (Front-drive bias = 0) and have 1 gear (because 0 wouldn't move it at all). (Similar applies to pre-IV boats... kinda) This sounds like a load of nonsense with the helicopters, but that is the truth. Faggio is no different. Why do you even think the Faggio is electric? It has a Petrol engine and so does it have 3 gears. Vital game files say it has 3 gears. The page should say it has 3 gears. This is a fact and adding anything other than 3 is false information... and removing it is vandalism. If it is that much of a trouble to keep the facts in the table, let's just write in the page that the Faggio has 3 gears but the way it is not fast enough, makes it unable to shift gears. That would keep not one but two facts* in that page. * = because I dunno if that is true that it doesn't shift gears in game, so let's just assume it is true for a moment. What part of this do you not understand? I'm not asking out of spite, it's a genuine question. The News Chopper. It's model and handling is called "vcnmav" because it is a reused VCN Maverick (as a fun fact, VC VCN Maverick has a handling line called "COASTMAV"). It has different texture and in game name. The reason why it should be kept separate is because R* wanted it to be different from VCN Maverick. Ok, handling calls it vcnmav. Handling also calls Faggio a "moped" and PCJ-600 a "bike". Assuming in game names are ignored, News Chopper will be merged with VCN Maverick BUT 3D era Faggio will be split into a page called "Moped" and 3D era PCJ-600 will be split into a page called "Bike". That's what it says so that's how it should be. So handling DOES lie! No, no it doesn't. Vehicles in game are defined through one more file. vehicles.ide (III and VC use default.ide while LCS and VCS are hardcoded beyond discovery). This file basically tells the game which id, model, texture, handling, in-game name, spawn chance and few other little bits and pieces to add. R* uses shortened names in handling file to make lifes eaiser. They don't have to name the handling line accurately. All numbers have to be correct, but the name doesn't. Here's an example of Cuban Jetmax in GTA VC. 223, jetmax, jetmax, boat, CUPBOAT, CUBJET, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0 Left to right: ID, model name, texture name, vehicle type, handling name, .gxt entry name (which is the in-game name), animations, class, frequency, level and comprules As you can see, the model/texture is "jetmax", handling line is called "cupboat" and .gxt entry is called "cubjet". Handling can be named just how you like as long as you tell the game it's supposed to read that line. This is why the naming in the game files shouldn't always be over-riding the in-game name. Otherwise we would have pages like "buffalo2", "dubsta2", "campvan", "pontiac", "shelby", etc. (yes, the last two are actual cars in actual 3D gta) This is why News Chopper should stay separate. The completely irrelevant to what we're talking about but whatever. What do you think of adding the handling stats into the infobox instead? Not sure if that's a good idea but it might look nicer than the current table. 22:32, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to interupt, but will this mean i will have to redo all the tables again (for the 3rd time) if this table goes ahead? (talk) | ( ) 22:38, February 20, 2015 (UTC) How about we leave Faggio out of this until the page is unlocked? Let's talk about other pages and what should be done with their engines/performance/whatever. Well, you kept comparing Faggio with Surge so I assumed you thought Faggio was electric. 23:08, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :Engine sounds aren't always reliable though. Like the case with BF Injection you said. There isn't really a way to tell what engine it is in III, VC, LCS and VCS. (It is possible for BF Injection but that's probably it.) 23:25, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::What if we point out the engine sound in the performance section text while the table has "unknown" on it? Since there are cases where sound does not determine the engine design, pointing it out somewhere in the Performance section might be better. btw, what is the main usage for "Related Vehicles" in the infobox? I've noticed that some pages link "related vehicles" to IV/V vehicles (Yardie Lobo for example). 23:35, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Please see Talk:Faggio. smurfy (coms) 08:11, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Images Can you license these images? You're better at it than I am. They've been renamed. Leo68 (talk) 01:48, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Problem Hey Andre. Now the problem with the Faggio is solved, I don't want to see you edit warring again or arguing with Wildbrick. Let peace rain. ( ) 15:48, February 21, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well no more edit warring between you and Wildbrick or anybody else. It's not a good thing to do and can lead to demotion and banishment. ( ) 15:57, February 21, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Right. And would you mind if I asked you to archive my talk page? That's like the only Wikia thing I can't understand how to do at all. ( ) 16:04, February 21, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Slow Down Don't get too excited, the table Smurf specificily made and sent to me and Wildbrick has to be confirmed, and Smurf doesn't like it too much, so we have to work out how to work our way around it, Smurf says he will work on it this evening (evening in UK, morning in NZ), so give him time. (talk) | ( ) 17:19, February 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: No they were leaked anyway. Leo68 (talk) 19:53, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Tom and Jeff are on the case. I hate the Faggio anyway so I couldn't tell you. The only occasion may be scooter brothers. Leo68 (talk) 19:58, February 21, 2015 (UTC) PS4 GUI capture indicator I normally crop them out, but there are at least a dozen occasions where I have not, mainly to preserve the aspect ratio of the image to prevent messy galleries casued by differently shaped images. They are not classed as a watermark (like the old images had from the GTASeries Video). smurfy (coms) 01:02, February 23, 2015 (UTC) : I think I have a Bohi interior saved, will upload with same name to replace yours. smurfy (coms) 01:14, February 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sorry I was at work. And yes you are right. In Far Cry 3, bears, crocodiles, sharks, tigers, even leopards could were incredibly dangerous animals to hunt yet they could be fought if the bite you. In GTA V, you die instantly with a cougar bite and most of the time when you hear a cougar, it is too late to shoot and kill them :(. I wish you had more health, and the ability to fight a cougar or shark if they attack you. They don't even bite the player in the neck, which is why I don't understand why they die with one bite. That's why I never walk on foot in the Paleto Forest. ( ) 01:29, February 23, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Nothing is better than killing a group of Ballas at Grove Street in GTA V...only for the police to come ruin it :(. ( ) 01:46, February 23, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Actually, I don't think you can in Far Cry 3 if you complete the game. There's a choice ending at the end, similar to IV and V's choice endings. ( ) 02:13, February 23, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I mean it's not that hard, but I myself prefer third person view over first person view. That's how I'm a boss at Saints Row 2 with my gangsta female and her set of weapons and vehicles (which I own in-game) xD. ( ) 02:23, February 23, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Gunshow Read your message on Jeff's talk page. I think it is gunshow because: *Gunshow used similar type of profile pics *I recently caught some other Gunshow sockpuppets. Sudden appearence of this guy during these vandal attacks o myths wiki make me think it is gunshow *He also replied to a thread about vandalism caused by FreePalestine(The guy about whim Vaultboy made a blog) *His reply on the thread was quite similar to Gunshow sockpuppets -Hunter(Talk/ ) 14:34, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Recent disagreements Just wanted to add my comments to Leo's earlier one about the recent disagreements and your handling of them. Despite the fact that you have been wrong a few times recently, I agree that you managed each situation pretty well. It's probably good that it was someone as even-tempered as Wildbrick on the opposing side so there was very little chance of it getting personal. I'm happy to say you are well and truly proving my concerns over your appoinment were unfounded and you have no need to worry about the end of your "probation". And don't worry, we're all allowed to get things wrong. Knowing how to identify that you have got it wrong and graciously accept it is an important skill to learn. smurfy (coms) 03:51, February 24, 2015 (UTC) New Template addition Hey Andre, if you're looking for work, you could help me, by adding the new Template: Vehicle Stats2 template onto the vehicles pages. I'd prefer if you'd add it to the vehicle pages that don't have any speedometer speeds in the current performance templates, so then you don't accidently loose them, thanks. Could you do that buddy? :) (talk) | ( ) 18:37, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Could you add it to all Sedans, as they do not have any speedometer speeds on them (except the Stanier page) (talk) | ( ) 18:39, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Yes, only GTA V Vehicle pages, and makesure there are know signs of speedometer times/speeds, because you may delete them, and i will add them in the new template anyway. Thanks buddy :) (talk) | ( ) 19:07, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Also Andre, don't bother putting 'All Wheel Drive' or 'Front Wheel Drive' or 'Rear Wheel Drive', just put RWD, AWD or FWD. Also, for engines, in the observed, firstly put where the engine is located, and how many wheels it powers, so for a: *from wheel drive car with a front engine, put FF, *for a rear wheel drive car with a rear engine, put RMR, *for a rear engine with a 4 wheel drive, put M4, *for a front engine with 4 wheel drive, put F4. Get me? Its pretty hard to get, but you'll get it! (talk) | ( ) 19:20, February 24, 2015 (UTC) As i say, i'll get round to them when i can, i am going in category order, don't worry, i will try not to miss any out. ;) (talk) | ( ) 19:31, February 24, 2015 (UTC) The Last of Us Who knew my moment in the sun could kick up such a debate about an unrelated game. :L I'm going to sound like an ignoramus here and say I'd never heard of TLoU until you'd mentioned it. Is that good or bad? SJWalker (talk) 19:41, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I knew you were joking, don't worry. I only play GTA on PC because none of my TVs can handle consoles, otherwise I'd have probably completed GTA V by now. GTA's the only real "sandbox" game I've really played and got into. I played CoD at a friend's about five/six years ago and got killed 90 times in a row. I've been thinking about LA Noire but I don't think my PC would handle it. SJWalker (talk) 19:48, February 24, 2015 (UTC) In the UK, the best way to gauge how good a game is is to see how much blame the media attaches to them for the "moral decay" of the youth society. Games like GTA V, LA Noire and Red Dead received so much attention from the media so they must be good. SJWalker (talk) 20:01, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Talk Page Hey man. How did you get a template on your talk page? I need one for mine, cause my talk page is incredibly basic xD. ( ) 02:57, February 25, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Use the image on my talk page for now until I can get a slideshow or a lot of images on my talk page template like Rain had his. ( ) 03:02, February 25, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 My bad I didn't reply. I'll take any font for now until I can find one. It can be blue, green or purple; it doesn't matter. Do you have a list of available fonts on another website that I can see for now? ( ) 17:21, February 25, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 There's a lot of typology articles.... ( ) 19:43, February 25, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 It's canterbury font. ( ) 20:11, February 25, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 The font works but it's Times New Roman. I guess Canterbury doesn't work here. ( ) 20:35, February 25, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE:Far Cry 3 Se você quer pegar um Far Cry, eu recomendaria você ir direto pro Far Cry 4. Isso porque FC 4 é basicamente um FC 3.5, tem quase tudo que o jogo anterior tem e umas coisinhas a mais, tento que eu até falo para as pessoas que já jogaram FC 3, pra elas esperarem uma queda de preço antes de pegarem o FC 4, justamente pra não pagarem 200 reais num jogo que é quase a mesma coisa do que o anterior. Eu acho a série Far Cry na mesma linha de Just Cause, nada especial, mas legal pra você pegar de vez em quando só pra se divertir. A campanha do FC 3 e 4 são praticamente a mesma coisa, as duas tem um vilão foda e o resto é meio nhé, mas dá pra se entreter. No tocante ao gameplay, também são a mesma coisa, sendo que FC 4 tem ligeiramente um pouco mais de conteudo (mais armas, mais animais, mapa maior, etc...). A menos que você ache um FC 3 bem barato e não consiga achar um FC 4 por um preço mais em conta, eu realmente acho melhor você ir direto pro 4, acredite você não vai perder muita coisa. E não precisa se preocupar em não ser bom em FPSs, os dois jogos são bem fáceis mesmo no hard. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 13:29, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :FC 3 por 80 reais me parece justo. Você que sabe, cara. Não sei se a versão de PS4 de FC 4 é tão superiora a versão de PS3 assim pra valer a compra. Eu pessoalmente não ligo muito pra gráficos. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 18:10, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle Temp Specifications Hey Andre, just remember you don't need to put All Wheel Drive, Front Wheel Drive or Rear Wheel Drive in full words in the temp, as it already specifies what they stand for, so just put AWD, FWD or RWD. :) Also, you don't need to keep me updated on what vehicles to test, i will come round to them. :p (talk) | ( ) 19:33, February 25, 2015 (UTC) I remember when i was a mid-teenager and my dad had a Toyota Hilux, it was jacked-up, with humungous wheels, it was a beast, and yes, it had a 4 Cyl engine. I don't think the top speed observed is right, as most sports/super cars can't even reach that, can i ask, did you test this? (talk) | ( ) 19:43, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Image Can you license this? We still need it but it lacks a license. If you have the time check out images on pages you're edting for licenses. A large amount of images lack licenses. I'll rename when necessary. Leo68 (talk) 03:59, February 26, 2015 (UTC) It was set up overnight. I remember when Flight School was released the Besra was supposed to be a Hydra but hackers announced it early so they cut it. It is likely that it is the Hydra, but we have to leave speculation off here. The only confirmed vehicle is the Kuruma. If it is the Hydra we'll merge the pages. Leo68 (talk) 15:25, February 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: I completely forgot about that one. That one and the Dumper/Dump renaming are among the worst and most ignorant names Rockstar ever did. To me what's the point in taking the "er" off a vehicle that resembles the Dumper nearly entirely? I don't know what Rockstar was thinking but it could possibly be that they wanted to separate 3D Universe vehicles from HD Universe vehicles....I don't know xD. ( ) 18:22, February 26, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : ::They were still seperating vehicles in the 3D Universe. San Andreas had a "Dozer" and Vice City Stories had a "Bulldozer", despite being essentially the same vehicle. SJWalker (talk) 18:26, February 26, 2015 (UTC ::True. I have no idea why Rockstar does that. To me it's just plain ignorance. ( ) 18:31, February 26, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : ::It does seem strange. Without wanting to wade into the Oracle/Buffalo debate again, vehicles like the Quad/Blazer and Dump/er are extremely similar to the point where they're almost exactly the same vehicles. Maybe Rockstar want to make things more "realistic", but most people who own a quadbike don't call it by its make and model, they just call it a "quadbike". SJWalker (talk) 18:38, February 26, 2015 (UTC)